


Royal Green

by starzangelus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Gen, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzangelus/pseuds/starzangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Outlaw Queen drabbles from prompts submitted to me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 67 percent

_"No."_

"The plotline looks intriguing and Henry said…"

"I don’t care what anyone said. We aren’t watching it. And now I must have a word with  _Miss_  Swan about the kind of drivel she allows our son to watch.”

"I don’t think—"

"No, obviously, you didn’t."

Robin sighed, rubbing his temples with calloused fingers against an impending headache. They had been going at it for almost an hour now. They were at Storybrooke’s Public Library browsing the video collection. Ruby had suggested a nice quiet dinner at the diner followed by a movie… except that he had no movies in his collection and Regina’s collection consisted of movies chosen by Henry. 

"Okay," he breathed, trying to think of the titles the others had suggested to him earlier. He searched through more titles and his eyes finally landed on another film he recalled. "How about this one?"

Regina snapped her eyes to the box. Crimson lips pressed into a thin line. “I have heard of that one, but…” In an instant, she took out the small device she called a  _smart phone_  and touching and sliding her fingers across the screen. “It has decent reviews. Though, Rotten Tomatoes gives it a sixty-seven percent…”

Robin had no idea what she was talking about or what putrid vegetables had to do with anything but she was  _finally_ taking a moment to consider their options and at this point he would have agreed to anything. He was a man conquered by this beautiful and formerly evil Queen and he regretted none of it.

"Regina," he said softly, giving her that lopsided grin he knew she fancied. "Let’s give it a try. It’s only a few hours of our time. And if you’re not enjoying it, we can always do  _something else_.” He put as much emphasis in his words as he could.

She looked at him, dark brows raised, calculating eyes reaching deep into his own. “Okay.”


	2. Are You Challenging me?

"Yes, but the scouts say that there are about twenty more sentries stationed at that end. We could easily avoid that if we went through here," Charming said, pointing at an area on the map.

"Then in that case, you three can go that way, while Emma and I can enter through here. The dwarves will continue the distraction while we find her and capture her," Regina replied, nodding to herself. "Any questions?"

There were several loud sounds of agreement before a single grating voice barked out among the crowd. “Yes, actually I have one.”

Regina rolled her eyes, turning dramatically to the irritating leader of the Merry Men. He stared back at her, clear eyes hard and imploring, and she tried valiantly to push down the strange flutter in her stomach. “Do enlighten us, please,” she said, with the coldest sneer she could muster.

The corner of his mouth tilted up, challenging and almost…  _seductive_ _._ "I do not think it wise for the fair Queen and the Savior to venture freely without backup. I think it would be best if the three of us—" he pointed to Charming, Hook, and himself, "—joined you."

She tried really hard not to throw him against the wall with magic. “Oh, really?”

"Yes."

"Well, I’m afraid that we already agreed and will proceed as planned."

"I have agreed to nothing." There was a steely edge to his voice.

"Are you challenging me?" Regina snapped, feeling the tingle of magic graze across her fingertips.

He cocked his head, and his eyes softened momentarily before raising his chin defiantly. “And what if I am?”

"Then I’ll have to—"

"I think he may be right," Snow piped up suddenly. She set pleading eyes at Regina. "I think that it would be best if you searched for Zelena as a group. I know that you and Emma have magic, Regina, but we must utilize every skill that we have. I would feel better if they went with you."

Regina glared angrily at Snow White and then turned to look at Emma who was looking at the pirate and then she knew that it was only a matter of time before they would all agree with the damn thief who smelled like a forest on a clear spring day… Not that she had noticed or anything.

"Fine," she gritted out between her teeth. "You follow us. We make the orders. Understand?"

Robin Hood smiled at her as if seeing the sun for the first time. “Your wish is my command, my lady.”


	3. Breaking the Rules

_No, no, no, no, no._

"Regina! Regina, wait! Regina! Please stop!"

She ran, sheer nightgown trailing behind her like a phantom, undergrowth and twigs poking painfully at her feet. It didn’t matter. She needed to get away. Run far, far away. Away from  _him_. She ran and ran and ran.

"Regina!"

The last time she had run like this, she had been running from him then, too. 

"Please, Regina!"

It was supposed to be simple. Furtive glances, playful quips, stolen kisses, gentle touches… And then she had decided that perhaps they could be more.

"Regina!"

She had invited him to stay in her tent, her probing eyes making the intent clear. He had smiled and  _as my lady commands_  and then her heart had fluttered and she had nearly burst as she allowed his hands follow a secret path down her body…

And then she had seen it.

A hard body collided against her own and they tumbled on the ground for several seconds and she screamed.

"Let me go!"

"Regina please!" he gasped breathlessly, holding her struggling form against his chest. She clawed at him relentlessly and with an uncontrolled burst of magic, he flew away and hit a nearby tree.

"Oh, my god, Robin!” Forgetting her previous rage, she ran to him. “Are you okay?”

"I believe so."

"I’m sorry."

"Not a problem," he replied, sitting up with a grimace of pain. "I’ve been through worse."

She swallowed, looking away in embarrassment. “You shouldn’t have followed me.”

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he said almost petulantly.

"I needed to be alone."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him, and she allowed him to set her gently on his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder on his head, resigned, letting the tears finally fall down her face.

"Regina… what did I do?"

"You didn’t do anything."

"Then what—"

"Tink… she… a long time ago…"

Robin looked down at her confusedly. “Tinker Bell? What does she have to do with anything?”

"Shh," she said placing a finger to his lips. He kissed it and she smiled sadly at him. "Just listen."

"Okay."

"A long time ago, Tinker Bell saved me after I had an accident and we became friends. She was… very friendly and optimistic, while I was jaded and cynical, and she decided to help me." Regina paused, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I was recently wed to the King, you see, and I was very unhappy. I had been unhappy for years, since… since Daniel…"

She cried softly for several minutes and he held her, knowing that she would speak when she was ready.

"I wasn’t in love with the King. It had been arranged by my mother and Tinker Bell convinced me that perhaps love was possible again." She grasped his hand, fitting her fingers with his. "She told me that pixie dust could help you find your True Love and so I let her try. It brought us to a tavern in another kingdom and she left it up to me to decide whether to look inside or not."

"Did you?"

She closed her eyes, letting the memory flow through her. “Yes.”

"And?"

"I saw him. He was turned the other way and so I only saw him from behind but…"

He tugged at her hand playfully. “But what?”

"I ran."

Robin chuckled, eyes alight with mirth. “Why does it not surprise me?”

"He had a tattoo." 

She felt him stiffen.

“He had a tattoo of a lion on his forearm. I never saw his face.”

“Regina, I—“

“Please don’t say anything.”

They stayed silent for several minutes before he sighed.

“Regina, I won’t pretend and say that I believe in fate or destiny because the truth is I don’t know if they exist. What I do know is that when I met you, I was instantly drawn to you. My sole reason for living was for my son and I didn’t even consider loving again after I lost Marian. I never thought—I never dreamed that I could feel something like that for someone again… until you came into my life.”

She closed her eyes, reveling in his words, basking in their truth because she had felt the same when she met him.

He pressed his lips against her ear. “I won’t be anyone that you don’t want me to be, my lady, please believe that. I only ask that we try.”

She nestled closer to his chest and placed her hand against his heart. “Okay, I can do that.”


End file.
